The Silence of Two Bodies
by Kidu-san
Summary: Sasuke returned from a mission, when he decided to pass through the woods where he trained throughout his childhood, just could not imagine finding anyone else there ...
1. Prologue: A silent encounter

**Prologue: A silent encounter**

The sky was clear that day, but the streets deserted. No one knew why everyone had decided to remain in their homes that day, but it hardly mattered. He walked, alone and cold, as usual, with his hands in the pocket of his black pants, wearing them regardless of the heat it was. Had no apparent reason for walking around, wandering as a stray wolf, but he really just wanted to distance himself. He had always been the focus of the attention; but he never cared about what was said about his actions or about him. Just living his life, completely and directly focused on his goals, now dim, as his purpose in life was fulfilled. The girls from Konohagakure looked at him as the most incredible man, doing everything to have his presence around, the more apathetic as it could be because, after all, it was Sasuke. However, even though he took expressive actions, anything seemed to force the women to understand that he despises them and perhaps for this reason that the sole survivor of the tragic Uchiha clan also never sought a girlfriend.

Passed through a forest, or rather through it, remembering all the hard training he had done, all in the name of a cause full of hatred, but that was already completed, and his brother, dead. He was almost isolated from the physical reality when, as he walked around a particularly thick and ancient tree, he heard a girl's sobbing. His keen senses once activated, brought him back to the real world, removing Sasuke from his bitter memories of a past full of blood.

He looked up, only to find her on top of the tree, sitting and crying. "And now I still have to put up with this," he looked forward again, and ignored the tears, burying himself again in his world of memories. However, what seemed like a regular task, as always played with mastery in situations of everyday life, now was not so easy. He sighed, feeling defeated by his own conscience. "Okay, this is very strange. For some reason, I cannot ignore her like I do with all the others," he turned around and kept watching, scanning her carefully with his eyes.

She was crying, in fact, but in a soft and shy tone, almost too sensitive even to express her feelings openly. However, noticing the young man with black hair staring at her, she felt something different from this guy.

None of the two ventured a word, only looked at each other and analyzed, one the sorrow of the other and the other the apathy of the one who was there, standing, static and without the slightest intention of doing something. A few minutes went by like hours. The young man wore black pants, whose pockets were filled with his hands, a white long sleeved shirt and a green vest full of pockets, so characteristic of the jounin of the leaf, and the boots that used whenever possible, while the girl was wearing blue pants, matching his blue-black hair, and a closed jacket, white and navy blue that highlighted her big pearled and swollen eyes.

Anyway, without apparent thought, Sasuke stepped back, turning around and walking the opposite direction, "I will not get into others' affairs, is not my style."

- Sasuke-san – he heard her call him by his name and stopped, looking over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter One: Those eyes

**Chapter One: Those eyes ...**

By the time he heard his name being said in such a soft and low way that if they were at Konoha's downtown, he probably would not hear, the Uchiha felt something inside himself that he had never gone through his mind. He, the colder and loneliest boy, was feeling pity for a random girl? "Gosh, I really have to stop walking so much with Naruto. He'll soften my heart. Now I'm stopping to help a girl who cries, in a moment what will be? Running through a flower garden with a pink dress?" thought the boy. But not resisting the impulse of his body, he returned to face the one that called him, until he recognized her, by the sweet, gentle and formal way in which she treated people.

- Hinata-san? – he asked, still not quite sure of what he had just said. He could barely see the girl's face, because it was hidden between her legs, "And by the way, what legs! Oops ... cannot be! I, Uchiha Sasuke, had a malicious thought! Something tells me I should stop listening to that old pervert Jiraiya. ", this conception crossed Sasuke's mind as he stared at Hinata's body, making him slightly uncomfortable.

Seeing that Sasuke had finally noticed who she was, she raised her head from her knees, his face now becoming visible. It was a pretty face, without no doubt, just at the moment was swollen because of the tears that sprang from her pearled eyes incessantly. "I do not know if I should ask for his help, after all I've never talked to him," Hinata said mentally to herself, but before she could draw a reaction, the boy was standing beside her, watching the girl with his dark, deep and penetrating eyes.

- Sas ... uke-san? - Hinata said softly, feeling that her voice was failing. Sasuke noticed by the voice's hoarseness of the girl he was trying to help now, that her suffering and tears must have lasted a long time, and would probably last longer if, by some stroke of fate - "Fate? Who am I and what happened to the Sasuke who used to walk in this body? Since when I came to believe in destiny?" thought the boy - he had not decided to walk through the woods and feel the nostalgia of his days as avenger.

The man just stood there, staring her with his dark eyes. Hinata felt she could get lost in the infinite darkness of Sasuke's eyes, and by the way, she was really beginning to lose herself, because of his delay in telling her something, he seemed to be reflective. At the same time, Sasuke was in a state of total lack of speech. All thanks to those eyes of her. As much as they were swollen, that did not stop the two white pearls from cutting the soul of the Uchiha, but he did not know exactly how he was feeling. He only knew one thing: he should not, could not and would not leave her there alone, to be worn away in her tears of pain.

- This may not be much my style, but ... Tell me what happened; maybe I can help you - at last, a complete sentence. The shock of the Hyuuga girl by hearing Sasuke offering help was complete, "What happened to that insensitive and cold-hearted guy that Sasuke-san used to be?" was the only question Hinata asked to herself, and even feeling that her heart was always Naruto's, she used to observe Sasuke from afar, all his attitudes, all the way that he turned down any girl who would try to seduce him. And now he was trying to console her.

- Sasuke-san, I think you already know the reason for all my suffering - indeed, he would know if he was in Konoha for the past two days, but as he was in his usual outfit of missions, one can conclude that there was exactly what happened. Sasuke was involved in a murder of an important Konohagakure fugitive, which didn't mattered at that time.

- Actually, Hinata-san, I do not know. I've been away for the last days in mission - now the apprehension gripped the mind of the young Uchiha, who gave his whole attention to the girl, waiting for her to say what tragedy happened for her to be in this sorrowful state.

- Naruto-kun and Sakura-san are ... dating - the thud of hearing the news was huge. "That loser and Sakura are together? She had always a crush on me and everybody knew that. Nor is it news that Naruto drooled over Sakura since school days, but ... Is this possible? And Hinata ... hey! If I think about it, really, she always admired Naruto by far, perhaps because she likes him, no, I think she loves him", Sasuke realized by himself - but something unexpected came out in everything. The prospect of Hinata loving Naruto left with a feeling never felt before, not in that kind of situation. Sasuke felt envy for a woman!

- This is not possible - said the boy calmly and coolly, as he always did - Sakura would never give up on me for Naruto. At least that's what it seemed like before I went on a mission a few days ago.

Hinata remained silent, the droplets slowly trickled from her eyes, and eventually sobbing, not knowing what to say. Until that moment, Sasuke was acting abnormally, and being kind, something that would undoubtedly be something to remember if this was not the occasion.

- Come on, I'll walk you home - said the boy, finally. He got up, still standing on the branch of that huge tree in the woods.

For a moment everything stopped. Sasuke was standing where he was, without taking his dark eyes of Hinata, who was now sitting normally, looking at him. "You must be kidding, if you think I'll pull you by the hand to take you home," though the Uchiha. A few seconds passed before he put his hand on the small and delicate hand of the girl who was lying dazed before him.

The touch of Sasuke's hand on hers made Hinata wake from her trance. Despite those harsh and thick fingers, and a palm developed and forged to fight, the feeling the girl had was enough to make her blush slightly. With her face a little flushed, she stood up with the help of the Uchiha heir, and together they descended the tree.

On reaching the ground, he noted that the two were still holding hands. Sasuke just let Hinata's hand go, blushing a bit in the process. He tried to disguise a little looking to the other side, but it was useless. She had already noticed. "Sasuke-san knows how to be gentle, this is new" Hinata thought - and when they looked at each other, both stained again.

After that awkward moment for Sasuke, and magical for Hinata, the two proceeded towards the nearest exit of the woods. Nothing was spoken along the way, however they wanted to. The climate between the two was of pure embarrassment and shyness, and as much as the Uchiha could deny, he felt something weird going up his spine when he touched the hand of her companion. "I do not understand. What does she have from different that forces me treating her that way? " thought the confuse dark eyed man.

Finally, they were outside the forest. They walked side by side, though no word was changed. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts, both asking themselves why they were there together, and had never spoken before. The sky was blue and cloudless, giving room for the sun to shine brightly on that summer afternoon .Feeling a little hot, Sasuke pulled the sleeves of his shirt, which he wore underneath the vest, exposing his well defined and muscular arms, but not overloaded. Hinata could not help but stop for a moment, admiring the perfection of the boy's arms by her side. She tried to be discreet, but it was not enough to escape Sasuke. He knew she was looking at him, but for some reason, felt good about it.

- Hinata-san - Sasuke broke the silence between them, as in the way they approached the center of Konoha - I would rather not go through here. There's another way to get to your house?

- Yes, I suppose ... - Replied quietly, the young girl- But what makes the center a place so bad? - Hinata could not understand the boy's reluctance to pass through the center since it was a much shorter path than if they were outlining.

- Let's say that what we're going through deserves to remain secret - said the Uchiha awkwardly.

At the moment, all that Sasuke wanted was to spare Hinata from a possible meeting with Naruto and Sakura, since the two worked at the center, after all, it was there that was the great Hokage building. He knew it would be inevitable to her to meet the Kyuubi boy, but he would rather it not be present when it happens. "Look now! Here I am worrying again about this girl! I need to go to a psychiatrist", every time he caught himself thinking he felt stranger.

However, what went through the mind of the young Hyuuga was that Sasuke might have been embarrassed to be seen with her by his fans. And he, Hinata thought, did not need to be seen with a girl like her, so clumsy, "Of course, he has a reputation to uphold after all. And I ... I'm just such a loser that sparked pity off the most insensitive guy in the whole village" – the girl sadly thought.

But finally, they ended up going around and picking up a path a little slower. Sasuke seemed to be somehow happy, but did not know why. Despite this concern in knowing what was changing inside him, the two arrived at the Hyuuga mansion.

Hinata was about to enter when Sasuke held her by her arm, which was completely unexpected. The girl turned around, getting face to face with him. However, they were so close that could feel the breath of each other. The Uchiha put his hand on her shoulder. Their attitudes were startling her, but she did not want him to stop.

- Hinata, I preferred to come this way because I did not know who would we find at the center - admitted the boy - and I chose to avoid any inconvenience. Do not be discouraged by such a thing, after all, Naruto doesn't deserve you.

Blushing, the young Uchiha Sasuke turned around and went on, leaving Hinata to think about his unusual attitudes. Still confused, she went into the house.

Meanwhile, Sasuke initially thought of returning home, but felt he needed to do something first. He was walking back to the center, but something inside him was preventing him to hold himself, then he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, so quickly that only someone very experienced would notice him moving.

Soon he was looking for someone he needed to question about what he had learned. Going quickly from side to side, hanging through the center of the village of Konoha, until he saw her. That pink-haired girl, skin white as snow and emerald green eyes, was walking and, incredible as it seemed at that moment to Sasuke, she was holding onto the arm of the spiky-haired blonde boy who he lived with almost his whole life.

Ignoring any kind of reaction it might cause, the Uchiha suddenly appeared in front of the two, looking at them with his black eyes again, stony.

- Sasuke! - Naruto exclaimed, startled. After all, he was calmly walking down the street with his new girlfriend, and suddenly a figure appears in front of him. Anyone without nerves of steel would be scared.

- Sasuke? - Sakura asked. When he heard the way Sakura turned to him, noticed that it might be a sign that it was, indeed, true.

- So ... It was true - the Uchiha said, staring at the two seriously. He did not feel psychologically or emotionally upset with the dating of the two, actually felt relieved to have one less running behind him.

- Have you heard? Wow, gossip runs rampant right here, huh? - Naruto joked. Unfortunately for the blonde kid, Sasuke was not to be trifled with. He approached the couple, whispering in the ear of the young man, "Come with me" in a very annoyed tone. Without questioning, and maybe with a little curiosity, Naruto followed him to a place where they could talk in peace: an alley nearby.

The will of the Uchiha boy was simply to attack Naruto for what he did to Hinata. But he knew it would not be the right thing to do, and did not knew, also, where that impulse came from, but something he was sure: things would not stay like as they were.

- Speak, Sasuke. I haven't got all day! - Complained the Kyuubi boy.

- Shut up and listen to me – as he said this, the smile from beginning to end that Naruto had in his face disappeared - Do you realize who told me that you and Sakura were together?

Naruto was confused, and his blue eyes showed this perfectly, "What the hell this guy is trying to tell me?" asked Naruto to himself. Sasuke grabbed the collar of his blonde partner's shirt, rising to the height of his own eyes, which were no longer the same black eyes. His eyes were red; the Uchiha had activated his deadly weapon.

- Who told me was Hinata, crying an ocean out there in the woods. I want you to hear me and hear me well - the tone of his voice was menacing, his look could kill, and Sasuke knew that - Next time you hurt Hinata, I rip you off your arms and beat you with them.

He let out his partner, who fell sitting on the floor, trying to regain the air lost when faced with mortal eyes of Sasuke. The Uchiha had already turned and was ready to leave, when, sitting still, Naruto asked:

- Sasuke, since when you care about the thoughts of others? – There it was. He just pressed the wound.

The young man who was in the mouth of the alley, rather than simply attack him as usual, just looked over his shoulder, snorted and said:

- It's none of your business - and then disappeared.


	3. Chapter Two: The End of the Carapace

**To make the reading a little less difficult, here's a little observation:**

**- The texts between quotation marks, when appearing randomly in the middle of the text, represent the thoughts of the characters. Not everything written between " " are thoughts, but I guess you guys will recognize when it's not. Thanks for your attention!**

**Chapter Two: The end of the carapace**

The Uchiha turned his back and walked away, after a comment of support that has never been characteristic of the insensitive and individualistic boy. She stood there watching as he walked to the end of the street and turned around the corner, to, only then, enter home. At the end of the short ride she had in company of Sasuke, her eyes were no longer swollen, and her features were definitely not as sad as in the moment she was found crying in a tree by the boy who so kindly walked her home, which caused her to calm down.

She was walking slowly through the gardens of her home, and sighed wistfully as stopped right in front of the door, "For some reason, now I would rather be with Sasuke-san." Seeing that she had no other option unless open the door and face her family, Hinata decided to get ahead with everything sp that she could go straight to her room and think about everything that happened that day.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting in a dark alley, staring into the space that a second earlier was occupied by an enraged and very different Sasuke. "Hard to swallow that nothing happened to Sasuke. He was always cold, never bothered with more than one or two people, and now came to threaten me, all because I just ended up hurting Hinata. Bizarre".

Sasuke had left the alley, walking still full of anger as he passed Sakura, who accompanied him with her green eyes as expressives as emeralds.

- Sasuke! - Called it the pink-haired girl - What happened?

Stopping, he turned around and, still trying to calm down again, thought about the least offensive way to ask something to his ex-partner.

- Sakura, I need you to answer me something, but you must be completely sincere - his black eyes seemed ready to swallow her if she lies, and they were so intimidating than when activated in their deadly state- This relationship with Naruto, it's for real ?

- What? Something very bad must have happened to Sasuke to be bothering about losing a girl to another guy - played Sakura - Look, I swear I tried to conquer you. I struggled from the day I met you, I gave my sweat, blood and tears for you, and nothing. Until one day, I discovered that I was no longer in love with the same person. From that day until yesterday, I was thinking about it until I decided to declare myself to Naruto. And I saw that he was the one I was waiting for so long. You're not upset about it, are you?

The Uchiha looked at her very carefully, looking for some trace of lie in the words of the girl who had always been sickly crazy about him. And, to his surprise, she was just being honest. This caused a feeling of relief on the young man, who muttered something like "Yeah, yeah, be happy" and left, heading toward his house, thinking about Hinata.

He went home, had to think about a lot of stuff. This whole mess on his head was killing him. "I do not know exactly why I treat her differently. Perhaps because she is a poor thing, rejected by Naruto. It must be painful. "Never before he had been rejected, Sasuke just automatically rejected any girl who declared herself to him so far, but for some reason, Hinata did not arouse the repudiation of the Uchiha. He mentally decided to maintain the argument that she never wanted anything with him, so he had no reason to leave her there. But all that has happened in some way changed his way of thinking.

Once he got home, the Uchiha heir slammed the door of the living room and then locked it. He undressed in his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower to cool off. The heat in his house really was hellish, especially at that time of the year. After the shower, opened the bathwater, and as it was filled, dipped to another session of brainstorming. He had acquired this habit as soon as he reestablished himself in Konoha again, after his suffering two years long trip, seeking revenge for his clan, which has already been achieved.

As much as he struggled to find an apparent reason to show some sort of affection for a girl almost unknown, all he could see in his mind were the scenes of brief moments they were together. The touch of her hand descending from the tree, her breath on his chest when he tried to make her feel a little better, which, by the way, never made sense in the mind of the young Uchiha, were stuck inside his brain. Passed so much time thinking, reflecting and revising scenes in his mind, that he fell asleep there, half of his body immersed in the relaxing hot tub of his suite.

At that very moment, only a few miles away, not many, Hinata was laying in her bed, small and delicate hands resting on her chest, her face slightly flushed, and in her pearled eyes, a look completely lost."Not that I feel something for him, but I was never treated well by anyone. Also, he never treated anyone like that, and that's weird. But those eyes seemed to want to swallow me, I felt lost facing those black globes", squirmed in his bed when he heard knocks at her door.

- Hinata-sama, can I join you for a moment? - Neji was his cousin. In fact he acted more like an overprotective brother than an actual cousin.

Rising from her bed, the girl went and slightly opened the door, not intending to be disturbed until she comes to some conclusion about Sasuke and Naruto. All she could see of the body of his cousin was a small strip of his face, which revealed one of his eyes, pearled as their family heirloom. From what could be seen by the angry tone in his voice, and his aggressive look, Neji found out that she had been accompanied by Uchiha kid up home.

- Sorry, nii-san, but I would rather be alone now ... - Said in a tone so low that if they were not in a very quiet house, the boy probably would not be able to hear - Please leave me now.

- I understand. Thinking about that Uchiha brat, right? - The tone of irony was not very well accepted by the ears of the firstborn of the family, which just closed the door on Neji, who laughed and went away, determined to hit it at a future opportunity. Since they met each other in the initial phase of the Chuunin exam, Sasuke and Neji considered themselves rivals. And the black-haired boy always had the perfect personality to make enemies and rivals.

Sasuke suddenly woke up in his bathtub. He ended up falling asleep, forcing himself to figure out a reason for his strange behavior. The weirdest of all was not what happened, but the dream he had. He dreamed about Hinata, two hours back in time, still on that tree's branch. But he never said anything, just looked at those penetrating pearled eyes of the girl, her soft and tender lips were very inviting, her smell only made him numb. By impulse, the boy approached, and the distance between the two was getting smaller, since he kept coming closer. He put one of his hands on the girl's face, pale-skinned, and felt the touch of her skin on his hand again. It was unbearable, that game of seduction, where no one knew whether who was the seducer or the seduced, as much as Sasuke thought he was superior. After all, he always had to be on top of everything. Their faces were together, their breath mingled in the short distance between their mouths. When their lips would finally touch hers, at the time he'll put an end to the wait and, with it, his moral and mental torture, the Uchiha woke up, frightened and plunged to the waist in hot water, inside his bathtub.

- What in the name of my sanity, was it? - Exclaimed the boy, putting both hands cupped under the water and throwing it in his face - I wasn't like that. I've never been, not even when my parents were alive.

He emptied the contents of the bath and got dressed. Left the bathroom with a white shirt, wide, and black shorts that covered up to his knees. Always dressed like that, baggy clothes and neutral colors. The most different thing he did was put the emblem of his clan on his clothes, even though he was the sole survivor. Yet, with the feeling that he needed to unwind, Sasuke was exercising, doing sets and more sets of pushups, crunches, all sort of exercise to maintain his perfect fitness, something that he considered his pride and joy, besides the fact, of course, of having avenged his family, killing his brother.

Hours after closing the door on Neji, Hinata finally left her room, still uncertain about the nature of the acts of Sasuke. She needed to figure out what was going through the mind of the young black-haired, dark eyed man. This desire gnaws at her soul, and occupied her mind, causing her to madly daydream with the insensitive boy feeling sorry for her. Hinata, however, was ashamed to be lost in thoughts, especially about someone she barely knew or spoke with. But her desire was so deep within her, that created a certain anxiety, she was afraid he could treat her like the others at another occasion. She didn't know, however, that the Uchiha was dying to figure out the same things as her: why he acted that way and what was going on with his mind.

Two days passed without anything new happening. Unlike the day Sasuke and Hinata met each other, the sky was dark grey, full of clouds. Many people decided to go home sooner, due to the catastrophic rain that was about to fall. The only good part about this rain was that there was no forecast of strong winds, which turned out to be the determining factor for a person to stay where he was: Uchiha Sasuke.

He remained in the great edifice of Hokage, where the majority of professionals of his area worked, excepting those who were out on mission. He was analyzing some cryptic secret messages intercepted by some of his colleagues. Yes, it was a job that was definitely not his favorite, but someone had to do it, and Sasuke never yields a challenge. But something was disturbing him: the scene of his dream when he and Hinata almost kissed had been imprinted in his mind, making him catch himself in the middle of some mad reverie.

- Damn! It is the fourth time, only in the last 20 minutes! - The boy complained aloud, as he was there alone - I have to fix this head of mine, and take those thoughts out of me.

He was sick of it. He didn't liked that he has ceased to be cold and apathetic with someone, especially a girl, which could create dirty ideas in the most polluted minds of all young girls who were part of the Uchiha fan club. She could mess with his mind, with his fans, but not his work! He lived for it, and did this for a living. It was a relationship of interdependence, very sad for someone in his condition, but it was pure and raw reality.

Threw it up, "What the hell, I'll go home." She had won on this one. Little by little, the boy was getting rid of its old features, on behalf of the incomprehension of his own feelings. It was too humiliating for him to expose it to someone, but too strong to do nothing about it. He closed the door to his office, and went downstairs. Never took the elevator, said it was "lazy and sedentary people's habit." However, upon arriving in the vast floor of the building, there he meets the only person who he had no intention of seeing at that moment: Hinata.

When he saw the Hyuuga there, looking through the transparent entrance door, Sasuke could not help but notice how much attractive the girl was. She was wearing a button shirt, white short sleeves, and blue sea pants, which highlighted her well-developed curves, and her shoes, black. She had not very large hips, but, also, not too small, "Perfect size," according to Sasuke. Her thighs were very close to perfection, but what really caught the attention of Sasuke was the fact that he was seeing her from behind (Needless to say where he looked at her), which caught the attention of the young man for a few seconds, before he realized that he was acting like a pervert, like Kakashi or Jiraiya. Shaking his head sharply, the Uchiha started walking, with the intention of passing by Hinata and be on his way home without turning to the girl who watched the rain falling with a worried face.

He walked, putting his hand into the pockets of his coat, a black coat, made of a special material that kept the temperature pleasant in any season. It was the garment that Sasuke gave more value, actually, was the only one he valued. He was also wearing dark trousers, just did not reach the ground, because their shoes would not let the bar of the piece drag on the floor. He took an umbrella from one of the pockets of his coat, and went on, but his eyes did not resist looking in the face that had persecuted him constantly in his dreams. He noticed that she had nothing to protect her from the storm that rumbled outside. "No Sasuke, no!" Too late. He stopped right besides Hinata.

- Hello, Hinata-san - Sasuke said, again contradicting himself - I see you're without an umbrella.

- Oh ... - After an exclamation of surprise, she continued to speak in a very low tone - Indeed, I forgot mine.

- Well - "Sasuke, do whatever you want, anything! Except offering yourself to walk her home" - as I have one and I must be the last living soul in this building, what if I give you a hand? - "Ugh, I did it again!"

Hinata blushed with every word spoken by the voice deep and serious of the young man beside her. "Again", she thought. "Again, having thousands of people across Konoha, he had to be the one to help her". For a moment she forgot everything else, and looked back inside those black eyes that made her lose herself in its mysterious immensity. But this time something new happened. Sasuke felt that she admired him, and blushed. Sasuke blushed because of a woman!

- I. .. - Having no other option and, to the horror of the inner Sasuke, which was still thinking as the regular Sasuke - I ... I accept your help, again, Sasuke-san.

The two left the building, stopping under the awning in order to open the umbrella. Once the instrument was opened, the two were positioned so that it covered them both, but Sasuke knew it would not be possible for the two to be covered completely. They went out in the rain, and the boy, surreptitiously, holded the umbrella to cover Hinata completely, leaving half of his shoulders on the rain, strong, cold and cruel rain.

Calmly walking through the town, the Uchiha couldn't help but notice that his companion was inactive. Still staring at Hinata, several hypotheses were formed in his head, from something bad that had happened to her at work, even ... She was not enjoying his company. The girl noticed that Sasuke looked at her with an inquisitive face, so she decided to say something to see if she could break the coldness of Sasuke.

- It's cold, isn't it, Sasuke-san? - Commented, with too much effort, the young blue-black haired woman. So that's what she had! Cold! A big relief came over Sasuke, who stopped by the time she opened her mouth.

- Hold here for a minute, please - said, handing her his umbrella. He took off his coat, his favorite coat, and gave it to her - Use this or you will catch a cold.

Both the boy and the girl blushed deeply. Trembling from nervousness, Hinata grabbed his coat and put it on, even with it being too broad. He felt nice, suddenly. He was warm, but not on the outside, it was his heart that was warm. They walked in silence until they reached a fork.

- Well, here we are splitting up - Sasuke said - But you can get my coat and umbrella, no drizzle is able to take down Uchiha Sasuke - ended with an arrogant tone.

- S-sure, Sasuke-san? - Asked the boy, his eyes focused on the boy's face.

- Completely sure.

They bid farewell right there. In fact, it was not a goodbye. He just passed the umbrella to Hinata, and started to get going when she called again.

- Sasuke-san?

- Yes?

Hinata blushed a lot, but went to him and gave him a small but meaningful kiss on the cheek. The two were very stained, and the girl finally broke down and ran home, leaving the stunned Uchiha under the rain. Moments later he woke up that very real dream, even if unconsciously, and started running to protect himself from the rain at home, which he reached a few minutes later.

He entered the house, soaking wet, and angry with himself. "Foolish of me to have cast off my stuff to help another person". On the other hand, something inside him made him feel peaceful and relaxed. The kiss she gave him burned his skin, not in the body, but in his tormented soul, which has always suffered from loneliness, until he got used to it. Waking from the nightmare was becoming not so hard to believe. He began to consider possibilities.

**Hello, everyone! I'm here to say something about this story. English is not my mother language, even though I studied a lot during my school days. However, I'm still very inexperienced in writing in this level of english. Since I'm brazilian and this fanfic was originally written in portugues, the translation is proving itself a little harder than I expected it to be, so, PLEASE! Forgive me for my mistakes, I'm really doing my best to improve my writing, in order to make everyone understand the plot. I'm accepting corrections, advices, anything that could make my texts better, just write it on reviews, and I'm promising to have a look. And, of course, I would like to thank you very much for reading my story, it's very important for me to have constant readers. For those who are already giving me some support, GOD BLESS YOU! That's all folks, bye!**


	4. Chapter Three: The Kiss

**Chapter Three: The Kiss**

Hinata was flushed, and there was nothing she could do to hide it from the rest of her family. The tone of his face was more pepper red than the "normal", if one can make a pattern for the timidity of a girl. But, actually, it didn't matter to her. She was returning home with an umbrella and coat, which she hardly knew how special it was, of Uchiha Sasuke. She had given him a kiss, and felt that he liked that, because of the way she left him without any expression on his face. She had even seen a glimpse of a brilliance never seen in his eyes, which expressed a great mess in his mind… Something special had happened.

Still running, she quickly arrived at her home. Closing the umbrella in the courtyard garden, she opened the door and heard a hysterical shriek, from the one she knew very well whose it was: Hanabi. Hinata's younger sister ran up to her when she saw a change somewhat peculiar in her sister's outfit. By looking carefully the jacket that swallowed the Hyuuga elder so huge it was she found the Uchiha emblem on the right sleeve. She stopped, just by the right side of Hinata, staring at that brand, speechless for a moment.

- I-is there something wrong? - Hinata asked, trying to disguise that she was embarrassed - why are you looking at me like that, Hanabi?

- Isn't it obvious? - The youngest said, winking - This jacket belongs to Uchiha Sasuke!

- A-ah ... – the older sister didn't know what to say about it.

- You and Sasuke, who knew, huh? But you have good taste! First it was that handsome Naruto, and now the Uchiha!

Finding better run to her room before a barrage of questions was released upon her, she quickly went upstairs, where he met the only person who could make everything worse: Hyuuga Neji. The boy went downstairs, with something in mind that was completely forgotten at the time saw that Hinata in that black clothing. Every step he took toward his cousin, he was more perplexed, trying to imagine the owner of the coat, until he saw the fan-shaped emblem on the right sleeve. This could only mean one thing: Uchiha.

- Wow! You mean the Uchiha like women? - Neji asked ironically, as he crossed paths with Hinata - This is new!

- Neji-niisan, measure your words very well, may be your last! - For a moment Neji doubted that it was really Hinata, until he saw the determination that there was never been in the eyes of the eldest of the family. After saying these words, even the girl herself was frightened by what she said, especially because she's had just challenged someone... For him. Neji, not knowing what to say, just snorted and kept walking, his face changed from mockery to rage.

Sasuke was half-naked in his room, grabbing a towel to dry off all the rain that he had just got. "Damn, I really have to go to a psychiatrist. I am doing the opposite of what I want, is this serious?" thought the boy. As he was drying himself, he thought of someone who could help him in this kind of situation. He yielded. He needed to tell someone about it all, but still had doubts whether to tell them or not. He knew Naruto and Sakura had been his partners and could trust them, but confidence has never been one of his strongest features.

He picked up the phone, taking it out of the base. He spent some time staring at the keys, recalling the kiss Hinata gave him. He put the phone back at the base. Took a deep breath, took the phone back from the base. And put it back. And he was taking and replacing the handset on the base until he heard a whistle. The battery would discharge. Then he decided to call, and dialed Naruto's number. It called once, twice, three times ... On fourth someone answered.

- Hello - said the voice on the other side of the line

- Hello ... Sakura? - Sasuke was taken by surprise.

- Sasuke? You have a phone? - Sakura joked.

- Ha ... ha ... Well, it's best not to ask what you're doing there, but thankfully the two of you are in the same place. I need to speak with you now! NOW! - For some reason a desperation for an outburst grew up in the throat of the young Uchiha.

- Wait, I'll pass Naruto - and passed the phone to the blond-haired boy beside her, saying "Sasuke," and the boy replied "He has a phone?"

- Hello, Sasuke? - Naruto said

- I need to talk with you two, it is urgent! Come over here now!

- But the sky is falling outside!

- And since when I cared about whatever you think? - Touché! Without being able to argue, Naruto just nodded and said they would be there in fifteen minutes, and then both hung up. Finally, he could get it off his chest. He finished drying himself and got dressed, so that he could wait for his friends.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rings and to the surprise of Sasuke as he opened the door, he found a couple thoroughly soaked, Naruto holding a broken umbrella, and Sakura without hers. Without resistance, the black-haired boy starts laughing uncontrollably from the situation of the two standing at his door. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, finding it all very strange.

- Sasuke, there's something wrong with you - Naruto said.

- Hey, Naru-chan, this is the same Sasuke we know? - Sakura asked.

Ceasing the laughter access, the three entered, and soon two towels were provided so the guests could dry themselves. Sasuke turned on the heater to help the drying process and then the three gathered in the living room. The couple seemed very puzzled, after all, since when Sasuke knew how to laugh that way? Rarely showed positive emotions, and now he was there, laughing at others, caring for girls who were suffering. Something weird was going on and it was up to them figure it out.

- I called you here because I need to tell you something, and I can ...- Took a deep breath and continued - trust... In you.

- Eeeeh? - Naruto got up from where he sat, grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him hard - Who are you and what you did with Sasuke!

- He's right, Sasuke! - Said Sakura - You never trust anyone! We are worried about you.

- Naruto! Stop shaking me! - Shouted the boy, being released soon after. He shook his head a little to relieve the dizziness due to the forcefully shaking and continued - Indeed, there's something weird going on with me. It started when I met Hinata in the woods two days ago. I was just going to ignore her like I always do with all the others – he felt Sakura's glare, but did not care – but I couldn't. I stopped to help her and even took her home. Not only that, I still went ask you for the truth and about the reason for her sadness.

- This part I remember well - Naruto said with a shiver down the spine.

- Anyway, after I got home, I went to bath. I was thinking of all that had happened and I fell asleep. I dreamed I would kiss her, but I woke up when it was just about to happen.

- Sasuke - Sakura said.

- Wait! Let me finish the story for you to tell me what you think a hundred percent sure. Finally, two days passed and I could not let it go. There I was, working at the cryptogram, but I could not concentrate on that! Every five minutes I found myself daydreaming! I gave up and went down the stairs, like I always do. When I got downstairs, there she was. I had to stop and stare a little at her there, watching the rain falling, seemed worried with something. I was going to overlook, but in the end I stopped beside her and offered help.

- I think I know what it is, Sakura-chan - Naruto whispered in the ear of his girlfriend.

- You think? I'm sure! - Said in a voice equally low.

- Are you paying attention? - asked Sasuke. The two nodded and then continued - I went with her to a certain part of the way, until she said she was cold. I was a complete jerk, and gave her my coat to wear. After we arrived at the fork where we had to split up, I, instead of taking my things and leave, gave her my umbrella and the coat! Finally, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and…

- Okay, Sasuke, you can stop! - Naruto said, already knowing what was happening, seeing that his friend was blushing when he said that he had been kissed – Well, you were nice to a girl, offered aid, comfort, companionship, stopped to look at her, is showing your emotions, you're not acting cold anymore, relying on us, threatened me because of her welfare, and now it's all blushing because you said she kissed you! Get a grip man! You're in love!

The shock of hearing the opinion of Naruto took Sasuke out of that world for a while. What did he meant by love? He was not like that! Never felt anything like that he felt for Hinata for anyone, but it does not necessarily mean that it was love. "It's not love ... it may be ... err ... anything but love. Damn! It's love. "– Sasuke gave up inside himself. Now he understood exactly what happened. He was nice to her from the beginning because he never noticed her interest, which is obvious because she was always in love with Naruto. The feeling of being in love with her took him out of himself; it was something new, unknown. He felt fear.

- Naruto, now what? - Asked the Uchiha when he came to his senses again. Sasuke was shaking from inside and outside, he knew it was something that did not depend only on him, and had no experience with this kind of affair, which made him feel something that he didn't felt in a long time. He was unsure of his own capacities.

- Sasuke, you're insecure? I do not believe what my green eyes tell me! - Sakura was having fun with the findings and reactions of his former partner.

- Hm ... Sakura-chan, you're not helping much, you know? - The blond boy said, rubbing his neck.

The couple remained there until late at night, trying to help the young boy, who never fell in love. The prospect of declaring his love for someone never occurred before at the Uchiha kid, and for a girl who he had spoken only twice in his life. Alright, she was extremely attractive, but he still did not know her well. "Hinata would never be able to hurt you, Sasuke be cool with that. If she does not feel anything for you, which I cannot say it's certain, since she gave you a kiss, I can guarantee she'll tell you in a way that you won't be very hurt" said Naruto, but this was not interesting at that moment. He had to take this pain of his chest, and knew that he needed to tell her.

As soon as Sakura and Naruto were gone, leaving the Uchiha alone again, he began to develop a plan. Falling in love was not exactly one of his dreams, and, lately, his heart was strangely thrilling. Whenever he thought about the pearly-eyed blue-black haired girl, his face reddened, his breathing increased in tempo, and it all made him quite angry. He did not feel at ease with himself to allow his heart to be stolen. He went upstairs, heading to his room, still thoughtfully, trying to find a way to expose his feelings, without creating much fuss, when suddenly ...

- Ah ... ah ... ahhhh ... atchoo! – That was all he needed. Thanks to the time spent in the rain, static with the kiss he had got, he has just caught a cold.

Cursing the day he decided to go for a walk in the woods, he kept going to his room. He could not imagine the awful night he was about to spend, where he had dreams about Hinata, and always woke up just when they were going to kiss, thanks to his clogged nose.

He woke up the next day looking like a zombie, the effect of a sleepless night and a cold. Cursing, he took a hot bath, dressed up with the warmer clothing he could, ate his reinforced breakfast and went out to work. By closing the door, he noticed that the weather was good again, and the heat was cracking. Increasingly angry, he went back home, changing his clothes for lighter ones and going to work.

Upon arriving at the Hokage building, his workplace, for his tremendous chance, Tsunade was waiting him. Leaving the reception, where Shizune had told him to go to Godaime's room, Sasuke began to feel tired. Knowing that he was really sick, he took the elevator, and soon entered the room in which he was called.

- Sent for me, Tsunade-sama? - Sasuke asked as he entered, giving a very deep sniff.

- Yes. Caught a cold? - Tsunade asked.

- I just ended up taking a lot of rain yesterday – even trying to conceal, the boy began to blush.

- I think it wasn't quite this way, but that's not the case. - Hokage said, laughing at the young face flushed in front of her - I need you to finish that cryptogram today. Apparently, it is vitally important to protect the village, as it can contain information about flaws in our defense.

- Well then, if you'll excuse me I'm going to my office to finish it as soon as possible - and said that he left, taking the elevator again. However, unexpectedly, the elevator stopped a floor below and when the doors opened, there she was: Hinata. She entered, and the elevator started working again. There were just the two of them there, which was very good for the boy, so he could start a conversation. But something amazing happened before Sasuke could say anything.

- Hello, Sasuke-san - Hinata said, blushing.

- Oh ... – Sasuke sniffed and said - Hello, Hinata-san, how are you?

- I'm... fine. But it seems you caught a cold - found the young - and all because of me. Is there anything I can do to help you?

Sasuke would respond negatively, even though he desired her company. But before he could answer, an idea crossed his mind, and perhaps it was the best chance of all to have a moment alone with her. He made a thoughtful face and said:

- Well… Actually, I do not know exactly what to eat. Can you help me by giving me some advice? Is that, actually, I never get sick.

- Hmmm ... On second thought, you could have some soup. It is very tasty and also good for your health.

- Yes… Right. But I have a problem... I've never cooked in my life - Sasuke said, admitting not knowing something.

Hinata was speechless. She considered the possibility of cook for him, but probably, she thought, that was not what he wanted. She did not know exactly what his intentions were, when the Uchiha said he couldn't cook.

- Sasuke-san? - Asked Hinata - You want me to cook something for you, in return for your help? - Hinata said in a tone so low that he hardly heard.

The elevator reached Sasuke's floor, but he held the door, only to answer:

- Look ... I would like to, yes. At lunch we set things up, I'll meet you at the reception - And let the door close. He had succeeded in his plan, and now knew it was going to meet Hinata. Twice! He was lucky too. Sasuke returned to his office, where he eventually was able to concentrate on his cipher, hoping to finish it until lunchtime.


	5. Chapter Four: Double Dating

**Chapter Four: Double dating**

There was a noticeable change in the mood of the young boy Uchiha after the elevator's doors closed. "Maybe I should use more the elevator from now on", he thought. He ran to his office, gathering all the strength he still felt he had, and began, excited, working in the cryptogram translation that was taking him so long to solve. However, his was so determined that even being cold and feeling weak, his mind flowed much more now than in the previous days. He felt good. He had a strange heat inside the chest, but did not know what it was, even though anyone with some sense would know the nature of that feeling. Passion was overflowing from his chest.

The hours passed like minutes, and even being early in the morning when he began to work on his current task, there was still a significant part to analyze until the end of the translation. But, unlike the rest of the time he spend on his work, at that day he did not seem to care about the fact that his work is taking ages to be finished, after all, he had a date with Hinata at lunchtime, and he also knew he would eat the so famous homemade cooking he'd always wanted taste. He could never cook, for real. Survived eating out, because he earned a small fortune, fruit of much hard work on an exemplary level, since never in the history of the village there was someone who had completed the same feat as Sasuke's: The only one to never fail in any mission, whether alone, or as a group. He was the best, and he knew it.

He still had thirty minutes before lunch break, and thanks to a godly effort - "I believe in God, but ... When did I began to?", asked the boy to himself - he increased his pace, which has made him able to do exactly what he had told his superior he would. He finished the translation before lunchtime and gathered everything to deliver Tsunade, when he realized how overjoyed by something that was so commonplace in his life. He paused for a moment, standing in the middle of his office, thinking. The Uchiha was perplexed at how the mere possibility of seeing a particular person did change the look on his face and his mood so rapidly. "So that's the passion in people's emotional acting," he thought, closing the door behind him and running upstairs to deliver the result of his work.

The black-haired boy knocked on the Hokage's door, and shortly thereafter was allowed to enter. Sasuke opened the door completely different than when the same door had closed hours ago. The shock of the blonde woman behind the desk to see such a change of mood was not bigger than the surprise of seeing something that never before in the story of the life of this young man so punished by fate someone had already seen: Sasuke was smiling! Once she looked at the young man's face, she turned back, looking at the window, to see if it would rain. Tsunade's face showed that something was scaring her, but he decided to ignore it and deliver his work.

- Here, Tsunade-sama - said the boy delivering the fruit of his maximum effort - all done, as I said.

- Oh ... Sure - the state of apprehension of the Hokage was such that she could hardly speak.

- Something wrong? - Asked the boy without resisting.

- See for yourself - the woman said, handing him a mirror.

Now he understood the reason for such reactions. His smile went from ear to ear, showing his white teeth. He was smiling, which surprised the Hokage, and more, surprised himself as well. He never thought he would be able to smile that way. His face exuded happiness and joy. He was changing, definitely. Slowly, the apathetic and cold boy everyone knew was learning what the euphoric feeling of warmth and love was, and it seemed like he was enjoying it. He began to wonder if everything could possibly get any better.

Hinata, seeing the young Uchiha's face disappear behind the elevator's doors, could not help but blush violently. Never before she had been invited to lunch with anyone except his family and partners, and now, as if by magic, she was going to lunch with the most controversial, disputed, and of course handsome guy of the whole village. What would people think? Would she be envied? Her mind began to be bombarded by questions, thousands of them, which filled the poor young girl's, who had always been neglected, mind. Now she would have lunch with someone, and felt happy from the inside. Again the metal doors, which made Sasuke before disappearing, now opened, revealing the floor where she was going.

She arrived at her office and looked at the clock on the wall. There were still several hours until it was time to meet again the gentle and caring young man that only she knew. Uchiha Sasuke never showed that side of his to anyone, perhaps for fear, perhaps out of embarrassment. She just knew that at that day, which was supposed to be a day like any other in their lives, everything would be different. Maybe she was thinking too much, going beyond the true intentions of the boy. He had never had any interest in any girl; the probability of not being of his interest was very high. But that did not stop her from dreaming all morning.

As there was not much to do until that moment, the Hyuuga girl daydreamed freely inside her head, drawing the attention of her two partners, Shino and Kiba. Shino was an enigmatic man, always wearing long sleeves and concealing his eyes by wearing sunglasses whenever possible. Kiba was Shino's opposite, thinking a lot less, more used to action. He had short brown hair and beach sunburned skin, which was one of his hobbies. Always dressed simply, usually jeans, shirt and sneakers, and that day was no exception. In fact, the only times he's not dressed like that were when he went out on mission.

- Hey, Shino - Kiba whispered to his partner as he noticed Hinata was staring into space again - What does Hinata have? She's too weird today.

- I'm glad we do not rely on your brain to survive - Shino said, seriously. He never plays nor smiles - This is more than obvious. She's in love. Naruto was finally forgotten, but we are left to discover ...

- What? - Kiba exclaimed, so loud that woke Hinata from her daydreams.

- Sucker... - Shino muttered noting the confused expression on the young girl's face.

- What is it, Kiba-kun? - Hinata asked, taking the boy by surprise.

- Oh ... Nothing. Shino just told me a joke - Kiba said with a grin. His luck was that Hinata was so distracted that day that she forgot the fact that Shino never plays, laughs, or expresses any sort of good humor. Cold sweat went down his neck as he stared at the girl before him, hoping she would believe his excuse and go back dreaming. Hinata muttered something like, "Okay, then," and started staring off into space, focusing on her thoughts.

- Your luck - Shino whispered again - is that she's completely lost today.

- Why is that? It was a very convincing excuse - said the young man with brown hair with his hand behind his head.

- Actually you know I never joke, Kiba - and to hear the words of his friend, Kiba realized that he had had tremendous luck Hinata did not notice anything.

- Okay, Shino, you win. But going on… - the boy waved his hands as if to say "proceed."

- Well, there's only one thing up to us. We have to discover who was the source of all her distraction - and together they decided to find that out.

She still had thirty minutes for lunch, but Hinata's stomach was wrapped. It was not hunger, and she knew it. She was anxious. The Hyuuga heir counted the seconds to the end of her first period of workday. Being unable to stand more waiting in her room, she rose from her chair, going to the door.

- Boys, I'll leave early for lunch, is it okay if I go? - Asked the young woman with a smile. It was natural to see her smiling like that.

- Well, we're having a calm day today. I think we should go too, don't you think Kiba? - Shino said.

- True! How about having lunch together? - Kiba suggested.

- Sorry, boys - Hinata replied - I have an appointment today. Imperative. - And left, closing the door behind her. The two stared at the closed door, both engrossed in his thoughts, until they understood what such "commitment" was, in fact. She would meet the guy who she had fallen in love with. Curiously, the two decided right there that they would find out who was the mysterious boy who had stolen the heart of their partner.

Sasuke had finally concluded that important translation for the village's safety. He looked at his watch and found out that it lasted something over half an hour before the lunch hour. But something bothered him. He couldn't appear in front of everyone with that smile on his face; this could cause chaos among the villagers. He was lucky to have only been seen smiling by the Hokage herself, and did not need anyone else seeing his smile, except for her. Just the mere memory of her name made him smile. It would be hard not to smile in public, even though he was trying his best.

Holding, at a great cost, a very intense smile that he showed in Tsunade's office, causing the woman's utter amazement, the Uchiha went downstairs, slowly, in an attempt to resist the urge to smile. At the end of the stairs, his face was serious again, despite the immense joy he felt at that time. He walked until reaching the reception area, where, to his surprise, Sasuke found her sitting in one of the couches that were conveniently placed there to accommodate those waiting for something or someone. The Uchiha could not contain himself, and still in the shadows of the hall stairs, he leaned back against the wall and began to admire her a little more.

It was only then that he noticed that Hinata was not just beautiful for behind. She had full breasts and a look of an actual princess. He knew very well that he was the best in all aspects, but could not help thinking that maybe he was not worthy of such beauty. He began to doubt if the hands that have taken so many lives would be able to give love. The euphoria quickly became insecurity. His willingness to smile disappeared, giving way to a restlessness and uncertainty. Nothing was making him feel better, until he started trembling. He thought it was ridiculous to pass through everything he was passing. He had always been the coldest, now disturbed by the prospect of a meeting. He gathered all the courage he could and walked up to her.

Sitting on the couch, lost in thoughts, Hinata was brought back to real life as she noticed Sasuke walking towards her. She admired him for a while, black hair, medium sized, slightly thrown back. The dark eyes that made her lose herself again in her focus, broad shoulders, the chest set, manly legs. Everything about him, she thought, was perfect. And she knew something was about to happen, she could sense that.

- Hello, Hinata-san - Sasuke said, blushing slightly.

- Oh, hello, Sasuke-san - answered the girl, rising, already stained.

- Well, shall we? - Asked the Uchiha, and soon the two went out.

However, the couple did not know that there were two people behind a particularly large plant. Kiba and Shino were both amazed at the scene they just witnessed. The darling of Hinata was nothing more, nothing less, than Uchiha Sasuke. But something made them believe that it could end up pretty well for them both. He had a different face; he was tense and less apathetic than usual. They had discovered what they wanted, no longer made sense to stay there, tight. Shino walked out, followed by Kiba, the two still incredulous at what they saw. They looked around, only one person shared what they thought, this person was Shizune, who was at the reception, so gaping and speechless as the two boys who were there. Shino, worrying about Hinata's timidity, decided to make a deal with the two who had seen that scene with him, to keep secret until the couple itself decided to expose everything, because, after all, it was not up to them decide if it was going to public or not, it's Hinata and Sasuke's decision.

They were going side by side, with a certain distance between them. The two shared the same insecurity, so characteristic of Hinata, and so unexpected to Sasuke. Luckily, the two always had lunch at the same restaurant, making the choice a lot easier. Once they saw the house painted in brown, with small door covered by a white curtain, where it was written "Akamichi Brothers Restaurant", the two looked at each other. They knew it was the best restaurant in Konoha, and entered the room together. Again, with a stroke of luck, it was empty there, then they took a table in one of the most hidden corners, and soon the waiter came to take their orders.

Having been duly noted the request, the waiter walked away, leaving the two alone. Initially, both were anxious, waiting for the other to talk; after all, they knew that, even being completely unusual, they were on a date. Both Sasuke and Hinata blushed, more and more to look at each other's face. But Sasuke could not resist. Being there, all alone with the girl he was in love, he forgot the initial tension, showing an exceptionally happy smile.

- S-Sasuke-kun ... You're ... - the smile of the young Uchiha was a source of wonder even to the girl in front of him. But for some reason, the shock was only momentary, giving rise to a feeling of security. From that smile, she understood what was happening in the mind of the one who looked at her with those dark keen eyes. She never thought she would live to see her moment of happiness to arrive, but now she knew: It was him.

- I know, it does not make my style, but ... What can I do? - Said the Uchiha. Thereafter, they began to relax and talk about trivial matters of life of each one, but both had in mind what they felt for each other. And unknowingly shared that. That moment marked the lives of the two, who barely knew they were being matched in every look, every smile, every blush on their cheeks. Even after the food being served, they continued to talk. Hinata, who was used to eating in silence, was listening more than talking, but still continued in her attempt to learn more about the mysterious young man named Sasuke.

After lunch, both seemed satisfied in body and soul. Sasuke explained in detail the location of his home, so that Hinata could go visit him that night, and prepare the soup for him, who was now waiting anxiously. They returned together to work, trying to hide what happened. The rest of the couple working day was monotonous and went by quickly, since they both daydreamed a lot, wondering what would happen later.

At last the working shift had come to an end. They left work separately, without even bumping the output, as Hinata, noting that it has eventually ended her working hours, ran, leaving their partners appalled at the sudden change in her behavior.

Hinata had already planned the entire day. She would go shopping for the ingredients, then return home and get ready for her date, probably because it was time to go to her loved one's home. And everything went well, actually. She bought all fresh ingredients, after all, many said that a man is seized by his stomach, and she wanted to prove this theory. She would do her best, no doubt.

She came home and quickly took a nice bath. Hinata had plenty of time, after all, she was used to do the grocery shopping whenever possible, and this helped in choosing the ingredients. Dressed in a very attractive way, she put a sweet perfume, a white dress, fit in her bust, broad below the belt that matched his pearled, shining with the expectation of something change in her life. She told her family that she would arrive late and departed.

Sasuke went home, walking at ease. Being a person without much business out of work, always kept everything in order, so no need to worry about the state of his house to visitors. Just returned to his home, waited a while, eager no doubt, and was grooming, bathing and putting the same clothes as always neutral, except that his shirt was more snug, which stressed their muscles.

Now it was a matter of time. The cold, the reason why Hinata was coming to visit him, was healed, and she knew it, she was with him at lunchtime. Even so, she decided to come to him. He knew it was his only chance and could not spare. He tried to prepare himself psychologically, in vain. Anxiety began to grow at every second, until his heart almost stopped with the ringing bell. It was Hinata, and she looked beautiful, radiant as the sun itself, invading the night in the village of Konoha.

Stained, the two shook hands and then Hinata was in the kitchen preparing the meal already. She brought with her a bag with ingredients that Sasuke thought to be necessary for the food, plus an apron, she put so called fire. He was in the room, looking forward, but I knew I could not stand it. It was something that was always stronger than him, now know enough to surrender to it.

He went to the kitchen, stopping at the door. He stood there, quiet, just admiring the figure of pure charity and complete purity, probably preparing a tasty meal for him. Sasuke noticed the use of the apron, and also realized that it made her very sexy, more than he had already found so far. The smell that wafted the pot was delicious, and, maliciously, the Uchiha devised a plan in his head.

Without saying anything, he walked in, still in silence, until he was noticed by his guest.

She wondered if something was wrong, he replied that he liked the smell. She blushed to hear the praise, as she always did. Over the years, she was overcoming her usual shyness, but he made her have a relapse. She knew it was her heart that had changed its owner, making her forget the pain of the loss of a childhood love; now she had was living her new passion, for someone much more mature.

- Sasuke-san - said Hinata – Do you want some?

- Hmmm ... - "Great, everything going as planned" - I'll accept your offer.

Picking up a spoon, Hinata opened the pot. She plunged the spoon, taking only a small portion of the red liquid that was inside the pot, still being prepared with the utmost love and affection that she might have. Giving the filled spoon to Sasuke, she ended up touching his hand in the process, which made them both blush. He put the spoon in his mouth, exclaiming with delight, as he felt the soft and smooth taste of what Hinata prepared just for him; especially for him.

The boy approached, their bodies almost glued. "Delightful," he said, until their eyes met. Sasuke saw everything he needed in Hinata's eyes; love was as clear as the water that falls from a waterfall. At the same time, the young Hyuuga was already lost in the dark eyes that now stared at her with a loving tone, very unusual for the owner of that look. It was the moment, and he knew it.

Slowly their faces were approaching, their breaths so expectedly mixing, their lips meeting. It all started with a simple kiss, but that was quickly igniting when Sasuke started playing with his tongue on the sweet and fleshy lips of her beloved, asking for passage to explore the mouth he had much longed to kiss. Soon the two were there, standing up, tangled in a long, passionate kiss dreamed by both for days, until finally they stopped, catching their breath. Their eyes met, their faces flushed violently. Sasuke knew that was the moment of truth.

- Since that day, I knew you were different, but never knew why I treated you so differently. Now I know! Hinata - and paused, waiting for her to show any sign that she wanted to hear the rest. He could see it in her eyes - I-I ... I love you!

**Guys, I must say I'm really impressed at all. Almost 1000 hits in ONE WEEK! Thanks a lot for your preference, but, if I can ask something, please, write reviews! I'm very curious about what you guys are thinking of the story! Please! Thank you!**


End file.
